


The Phoenix's Magnolia

by springwinds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, M/M, Prince Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, physician Yoon Jeonghan, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwinds/pseuds/springwinds
Summary: Choi Seungcheol is a Crown Prince who can't help but fall in love with the head of the royal physician's son. And he is trying so hard to win his heart.





	The Phoenix's Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for this AU for months already, and finally have the courage to write this fanfic and post it here.  
> The idea inspired by Korean drama The Moon that Embraces The Sun so the setting will be similar to that one.  
> Please enjoy ^-^

Yoon Jeonghan is furious. He can't believe what he just heard. "Father! I don't want to do it!"

The man in front of him -his father- calmly explains, "You know it's not something we can control my son, His Highness chose you by himself."

Deep frown starts to show in his beautiful face, "But father, the crown price already has a wife, if he wants me to be his companion, I will be the concubine. You know it very well father, the life of concubines and the children never end well. How could you do this to me?" He is almost crying know.

His father answers solemnly, "Yes, of course, I know it Jeonghan. I tried spare you from the palace, but apparently, the crown prince has taken in you since you help me treated the royal family several months ago. Who you think the one that sends you gifts all this time?"

The son of head royal physician stays silent. He remembers clearly what happened several months ago. That time, the royal family infected with acute illness. The royal physician was chaos back then, and his father personally asked for his help even though he already swears to not let his only son entering the palace to protect him from the madness of what they called monarch politic. Jeonghan assigned to treat crown prince dan his brother at that time. His father didn't expect all of the people who have seen his son, the crown prince itself who approach asking for his son's hand, and since then the next ruler of the kingdom sent so many gifts to the beautiful physician, especially herbs and flower seed.

"There is no other choice other than accept it, isn't it? Unless our family wants to be judged as a traitor" Jeonghan says after a long silence.

"Sadly yes, my son. But I assure you, His Highness is a good man. He will treasure you and treat you well." His father tries to assure his son.

"What's good with you can not have your partner by yourself? And you should prepare your heart if in the future he will take another companion, It feels so unfair."

The head of the physician sighs, "Please don't think too much my son. Believe your father this time, hm?" His son doesn't answer and just nods. "I will tell High Highness, he will prepare everything. He said if you agree, the ceremony will be held in the next full moon, so the Moon Goddess will fully bless your relationship."  
Jeonghan nods "Yes father, I understand."

*****  
"What's, with that gloomy face My Lord?" A deep voice breaks the silence, make the young physician starlet.

"Oh my god, you almost make me heart attack Jeon Wonwoo!"

The intruder chuckles, "I tried to call you so many time Hyung, but it seemed you were in deep thought under the beautiful starry night."

"Hmmm... yeah, my father just told me I have to marry someone and I am not sure I feel about it." Jeonghan explains, "The truth that I'm not the one bothers me so much, also the possibility I should stay inside the palace for a long time make me feel trapped."

"Wait, what do you mean you will stay in the palace?" Jeon Wonwoo frowns.

Jeonghan sighs loudly, "The one I should marry is Crown Prince, my friend."

"Ah... That's why His Highness asks about you" Wonwoo realizes.

"What do you mean he asked about me to you? You are close to him?"

Wonwoo smiles, "Yes Hyung, you know I am a scholar. The crown prince and several scholars including me, often have afternoon discussion, and at that time His Highness personally asks me about you. he knows we are quite close."

Jeonghan stays silent, thinking about something, "Say Wonwoo," He says after a while "What do you think about His Highness? What kind of person he is?"

"Well... He is a good man. He cares for his people a lot. He maybe looks strong and intimidating, but he is actually a gentleman. If he personally wants you, that means he really interested in you and he will cherish you."

"Why my father and you say a similar thing? Are you forced by the crown prince to do that?" Jeonghan asks suspiciously.

Wonwoo smiles softly, "Of course not Hyungnim, trust me."

"Hm... if you say so." Jeonghan mumbles, "Ah! I know! When will you have your next discussion session with crown prince?"

"It will be held the day after tomorrow. Why?"

"Can you deliver my message to him?"

Wonwoo looks at him suspiciously "What are you going to tell him?"

Jeonghan smirks "Tell him to meet me five days from now, not as the crown prince of the country, but as gentlemen trying to win my heart."

"What? Are you out of mind? He is the crown prince! He can't leave the palace easily like that!"

"But he should have at least put some effort if he really wants me, not just gives order everyone to do it for! Please, think this as a test, if he serious want me as his partner not just because my look and body, he should at least do something and I will try open my heart for him. Don't you want me to be with someone that really adore me?" Jeonghan argues.

Wonwoo massages his temple, suddenly feels headache "Okay, I will tell him that. Where do you want to meet?"

"I am going to wait for him in my family greenhouse, from lunchtime until dusk." He tells the scholar "He should have known who is he dealing with."

"Okay, I will deliver your message," Wonwoo says, "It's already night I should go home, and you too should rest Hyung."

"Goodnight, Won. Take care on your way home." Jeonghan looks at Wonwoo's figure slowly disappear behind his house gate.

Silence accompanies the young physician after Wonwoo departure, 'I hope I make the right decision, I just want to live peacefully with someone who really adores and cherish me.' He prays silently.

*****

At first, It's just a sudden idea that crossed Jeonghan's mind. But as time passes, he can't help but expect something from the crown prince. He stays all day in his family greenhouse, and It's already near dusk, yet someone who claims want to make him as his partner has not come.  
The disappointed slowly creeping in his heart. He tried to make himself busy with watering his plants and picked up some herbs to make medicine.

When he started losing his hope, someone speaks, "What beautiful plants you have."

The beautiful physician turns around to the source of the sound, find a young handsome man looking at him softly. "Welcome, Your Highness" He bows a bit.

The crown prince walks towards Jeonghan, "I heard from scholar Jeon that you want to talk to me here as a man who tries to win your heart."

Jeonghan blushes, clearly not expecting Wonwoo told the crown prince the whole thing. "Yes, I have something to ask you." He says after gaining his confidence.

"And what it is?" The Crown Prince stares at him, trying to read the beautiful physician's face.

Jeonghan takes a deep breath trying to calm himself, "Why me? Out of people which I know there is so many people are better than me, why Your Highness chooses this lowly subject?"

The prince turns serious, "First, you are not lowly. Second, yes there are a lot of people who may be better than you, but you are the one who I want. And third, It's because of what my heart tells. The moment you walked into my chamber that night, my heart started to beat faster than It should be, and I couldn't help but mesmerized by your charms.

For the first time ever, I know what I really want. All these years, my life already destined and I can't make decisions on my own. But, when I saw you, I know what I want, and I will do anything to get it. And the only thing I want in this life is to have you, to spend my life with you."

"But you already have crown princess by your side. Taking me as your companion means taking me as your concubine. And you must know the life of concubines and their children Your Majesty, I don't want my future children to suffer due to their parent's circumstances. Also, the fact I'm not only one, and also the possibility you will have another partner hurts me so much." Jeonghan explains, his eyes start moist.

"You really think too much, don't you?" The Prince stares at him intensely. "Let me explain to you, my dear. The marriage between me and Princess Nayounng is purely political marriage, she is a good friend of mine and will stay as it is. If you worry about the status, you don't have to. I'm not planning to make you, a partner for serving pleasure only. I really want to make you I partner in my life the one who stays with me until I can't open my eyes. I will marry you properly, so you will be Prince Consort, the crown prince's spouse and our children won't be illegitimate. So your worries are just empty, my dear."

"Still... I won't be the one who sits next to you in the throne."

The Prince frowns, "Really? Is that what you want? To be an Empress?"

"Yes. What if I aim for that position?" The young physician challenges.

"Then, there will be a lot of things to discuss right? But I won't down you know." He gives a vague answer "But let me tell you something, my dear. I chose you because I trust you. I trust you will do what you think it's best for all of us." He gives the beautiful man in front him a soft smile.

There is a long pause, the young physician seems drawn in his thought.

"How about traveling? I am not allowed to go out of the palace as much as I want, am I?" Jeonghan asks after a while.

"About that yes, I'm sorry" The Prince answers softly, "It is done to protect you, to keep you from any dangerous situation. I promise I'll provide everything you want so you won't feel bored in the palace. And don't forget you still have this amazing man to be your partner." The Prince tells him a little bit smugly.

"Oh really? I have yet found anything amazing in you My Prince." The beautiful physician challenges The Crown Prince.

"Then, will you marry this man to find out what are you looking for?"

"Whatever my answer, It'll be still considered as a 'yes' right?"

The prince nods, "Yes, but I'm very grateful if I hear your answer clearly. So?"

"So... what?" Jeonghan teases.

The man in front of him, groans dramatically "I can't believe I repeat myself." He takes a deep breath before starts, "Yoon Jeonghan, my beautiful physician will you marry me Choi Seongcheol who -unfortunately- the next ruler of this country? To be the next emperor's spouse?"

Jeonghan smiles trying to hold back his giggles feel goods successfully teased the royal, "Yes My Prince, I will marry you."

"Thank you much, my dear. Thank you." The young prince -Seungcheol- grins widely.  
And they spend the rest of their little time with the crown prince trying to get closer to Jeonghan, witnessed by the full bloom of flowers in Yoon family's greenhouse.

***  
The day finally comes. Jeonghan's father words proven true when the physician looks at the sky, it's finally raining after the land suffers from drought for almost half a year. The God really bless their union, Jeonghan thinks. The servants already busy event before sunrise itself, preparing for the big event. Jeonghan already stays in the palace one week before, for preparation of the ceremony. The crown prince even he was not allowed to see him, provides everything for young physician and didn't forget to include Jeonghan preference, the gesture which touched him a bit.

There is soft knock in his chamber, "Good morning my Lord, you shall prepare yourself now." a gentle voice calls him.

"Yes I understand, Minhyuk. Thank you." He answers, and then get up from his position allowing servants to enter his chamber and prepare everything to the most important day of his life. 'Start from tonight, everything will be different' he thinks.

Yoon Jeonghan enters the hall followed by several servants and newly personal guard, Minhyuk. He sees the crown prince already waiting at the end of the hall, holding a wild goose. The royal family, his family, and also ministers and nobles sit at both sides of the hall. Jeonghan settles himself beside the prince, and then the priest starts the speech, then the prince puts the wild goose on the small table near him, kneeling to give deep bow three times followed by the young physician. The Prince and the young physician face each other, Jeonghan bow to the prince. Eunuch comes to the crown prince, give him the ring which picked by the prince and wears it to Jeonghan's finger. He stares the ring for a while admiring its beauty, a ring made by jade with white flower ornament painted on its surface. The newlywed couple then face Emperor and Empress, asks for a blessing for their marriage which gladly given by the ruler of the country. Jeonghan knows very well Empress already accepts him fully, and even say her gratitude for marrying her son.

The couple does the same to Jeonghan's father who tells the Prince softly, "Please take care of my only son, Your Highness."

"Of course father, I won't let you down." Prince Seungcheol replies confidently.

The priest continues his speech, praying to the God for the couple, and then tell Crown Prince to open the curtain so Jeonghan can enter the palanquin and be carried to their Pavilion.

Prince Seungcheol offers his hand which gladly taken by his new spouse, and then guide him to enter the palanquin.

"Welcome, my angel." He sends a dazzling smile. Jeonghan can't help but admit crown prince -which now become his husband- has been nothing but good to him, and Jeonghan can't bring himself to dislike him.

***  
The newlywed couple continues their marriage ritual with private dinner in crown prince pavilion. The new prince consort pours some liquor to his husband, which gladly accepted.

"Shall we start this night to know more about each other, Jeonghan-a?" crown prince starts, and for the first time he calls his husband by name

"What do you want to know about me, Your Highness? Don't you already find out what my preferences?" Jeonghan raises his brow.  
Crown Prince shakes his head, "I just know it from someone else, I want to know it from yourself."

"Well... it won't be fun if I tell you right? I guess it will more valuable if you try to find out by yourself Your Highness." Jeonghan smirks, and Prince Seungcheol swears he just saw a glint of rebellion in his husband's eyes.

"Playing hard to get, don't you? The Princes comments only getting shrug by his husband.

They look at each other for a long time, and suddenly the prince lay his hand on his husband face, admiring the beauty. He slowly leans his face forward, but before he could land his lips on his husband's the young physician turns his face, showing his disapproval. The disappointment planted in the prince's handsome feature but he could not blame the beautiful man in front of him.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I may have agreed to marry you but you are yet open my heart," Jeonghan speaks boldly despite his pounding heart.

The Prince leans back, "You definitely enjoy testing me, my dear. If you think I will back up, you clearly wrong."

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't dare thinking you will give up that easily, Your Highness."

Awkward silence suddenly fills the room, until the crown prince moves to a drawer and takes something. He walks back to his husband and hands him the one that he brought.

Jeonghan seems surprised, "What is it, your highness?"

"Open it!" Crown Prince orders "It's my give to you, my dear."

Jeonghan does what he told to do, he opens the wrapping fabric, revealing what hidden inside. A hairpin made by gold, with a shape of a phoenix and white flower which identical to those in his ring on top of the sacred bird's head carved on the end of it. Jeonghan stares his gift in awe, his finger runs through each side of the hairpin admiring the beautiful object. "Your Highness, I don't think I deserve this...." he says, trying to give it back.

"No, Jeonghan. I made it just for you. The Phoenix symbolizes the Emperor emblem, the sun of the country while the flower on top of it is Magnolia something that very precious only Emperor who allowed to own it. It symbolizes beauty and prosperity, and also you definitely know that Magnolia is a great medicine right?" He looks at his husband with so much adoration, "So I made this hairpin with thoughts that even I am as an Emperor of the country, there will always be a beautiful person in my mind, the person who bring prosperity, and no doubt very skilled at cure people. I really like to spend the rest of my time with him."

"But, Your Highness...." Jeonghan feels uneasy.

"I know my dear, you are yet giving your heart to me." He cuts his husband, "I made it two of this, and I was palling to give you one in our wedding day which is today, and the rest when you already give all of you. Therefore, you don't need to feel bad. Why don't you count it as my effort to win your heart?" The Prince trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh? Are you bribing now Your Highness?" Jeonghan asks visibly more relaxed now.

"Is it works? And Please, can you just call me by name when we are alone? you call me with such honorific make me feels distant."

"Well a little bit, but don't expect this kind of bribe will always work, Your Highness." The physician warns, "How could I call you with that name? It violates the law." He said in disbelieve.

The prince in front of him sulks, showing his childish side, "But I don't want you to call me with those name, I feel like our relationship it's just political, not a genuine one."

"As far as I know it is an arranged marriage, and you kind of forcing me to marry you right?" Jeonghan smirks, enjoying his little show which resulted in an intense glare from his husband, "Okay-okay that's joking, no need to sulks."

"That's not funny at all." The young prince pouting.

"Aw... don't be sad, how about I call you with my own endearment instead?"

"What is it?" Now he seemed curious.

"Hm... My Prince? How that sounds?"

Prince Seungcheol already grinning from ear to ear, "I like that so much!"

"Good to you then, consider it as my motivation for you to win my heart, My Prince."

The Crown Prince sends him his signature smirks and a glint in his eyes feels giddy to do his personal challenge so well. It is a lie if Jeonghan doesn't feel thrilled too, he is looking forward to what his husband capable to do.

"Oh, prepare your heart then, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first-time post my work. I have an idea to make this AU become a series actually. If you don't mind give me feedbacks, so it can give me motivation. And lastly English is not my first language, forgive me for my grammatical error. Thanks a lot, caratdeul~


End file.
